While conducting operations in a well, such as a gas or oil wellbore servicing station, it is often necessary to send and/or to receive data along a work string contained within the wellbore to communicate with downhole tools, such as a sensor in a downhole tool assembly. In conventional systems, the tool assemblies are typically coupled to the outside of a wellbore tubular and are able to obtain data, such as sensor data for the annulus region around the tool assembly. The tool assembly can include a telemetry unit, or a transceiver, communicatively coupled with a tool, such as a sensor. The telemetry unit can receive data, such as commands and/or sensor, and transmit data, such as commands and/or sensor data.
For some wells, the data is wirelessly transmitted uphole and/or downhole via a telemetry system, such as the DynaLink® Telemetry System by Halliburton Energy Services, Inc. The telemetry system can run from the surface to the downhole tools, such as a bottom hole sampler tool, with one or more telemetry units in between. For example, for a 17,000 foot well, the telemetry system can include sixteen (16) telemetry units. Typically, the telemetry systems are externally located on a wellbore tubular. For example, the telemetry units are coupled with a wellbore tubular using one or more straps or other means known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The telemetry system can be bidirectional. For example, the telemetry units can receive data, such as commands, and transmit the data to a tool assembly. The command can be to activate a sensor to obtain data. The telemetry units can also receive data from a tool assembly, such as sensor data, and transmit the data uphole. The telemetry units can also serve as repeaters for transmitting data downhole, such as commands, and for transmitting data uphole, such as sensor data. For example, a telemetry unit can receive data from an uphole telemetry unit and transmit the data to a downhole telemetry unit and vice versa.